My Love, My Need
by Hot Rin
Summary: Songfic Ginny Weasley is caught in a game of lies, deciet, and horrible abuse. But what if she likes it? DG pairing, warning: Slash DRAMA!


_When one has found theirself in a game of corrupt lies, of false promises of passion, love, and care, there is a chance to release. When one has found out that they need it, there isn't an escape. _

Part I

Ginny Weasley was obsessed.

If one knew the redhead just a year ago, they would tell about the smiles that used to adorn her beautiful features almost daily. They could have told volumes about how she had the fiercest of tempers if you crossed her the wrong way. They would have told stories about how she was brave, admirable, full of life, love, and compassion.

If that same person could have seen her tonight, they would have keeled over. Ginny Weasley was a puppet, a shell of fierce and raw emotions that drove her to the point of madness. The eyes that held so much fire were now dim with an emptiness that was nothing less than frightening. The flush on her skin was abnormal, not the every day blush that over took her when you said something racy or obscene to her, or when the days were a little too chilly. Her movements were fast and jittery, as if she was searching for something that was going to kill her if she failed in finding it.

She was roaming through the night, which was something she never did. After hours in Hogwarts were so forbidden, one could guarantee a year's worth of detention if caught. Why would Ginny risk such a punishment? What in the world world would make the brave, brilliant, compassionate Gryffindor throw away such timeless freedom?

She was caught in a game. A game with such a twisted and cruel row of rules and regulations that she wanted to hop over into the frostiness of the lake and just waste away...

Especially if the player of the game was Draco Malfoy.

_My love, My need  
Tonight, I feel so tight  
My love, My Need  
Tonight, just how I like_

Tears streaked down the young girl's cheeks as she scratched her palms against the cold bricks of the castle's walls. The darkness was like a cloak, shielding her eyes from reaching her destination. Fate was keeping her from completing the journey, and Ginny could feel the burning of pain deep in her hands and knees. Eyes wide, alert with the danger of her predicament, she bumped this way and that through the corridors, though she knew exactly where she was going. The path was implanted in her brain so long ago, she could find it in her sleep.

Her breasts heaved with the struggle of running. The pathway she took was always filled with prefects and teachers patrolling. She wondered why he just didn't give her an easier route to reach his room. He was Head Boy, after all. He could have found a way.

He wants me to fight to reach him. This is what he likes... Ginny thought to herself, knowing exactly what it was that Draco was doing. Draco took sastifaction in watching her grovel and beg within herself to reach him. She knew that pessimistic smirk that would adorn his features when he open his door, awaiting for her pitiful form to fall at his feet, eyes shining with desire, a mixture of emotions bundled up into the shell of Ginny that she was. She didn't care. She gave up caring a long time ago.

"Oh!" She bumped her knee against the brick, and the pain racked through her like a bolt of lightening. Sliding down next to the corridor's wall, she huddled herself up, wrapping her arms around her knees. Leaning her head down, she allowed her pain to stir up more tears. Her mind screamed at her, rebuking her for her foolishness. When did she become this obsessed?

Biting her lip, she sobbed quietly into the hall. She remembered the times where she had every boy in Hogwarts panting after her heels. She could still see herself, wild and free and untamed. Everyone knew Ginny Weasley, the sex symbol of Hogwarts. Her brilliant red hair shimmered through any class room, turning heads. Her brown eyes could lay upon any lad and they would melt at the sight of her. She could speak with anyone she liked, and they would do whatever she asked. She had the ability to lift her finger towards any boy, crook it towards her, and the boy would beome her next fling for however long she liked, and she wouldn't give a damn.

All except him. Harry fucking Potter.

Ginny spent years planning to make Harry hers and her only. Her childhood dreams consisted of Harry and herself, married in a fascinating building with her form in a beautiful white dress and Harry. Oh, he would be so handsome in his jet black tuxedo, looking upon her with his green eyes with love. Jeez, didn't he get a clue when she flirted with every boy around him? Couldn't he see her feelings for him when she smiled in his face? When she stroked his arm here and there? Why couldn't he see that she loved him with all of her heart and soul?

The time came where Ginny felt the most joy. They won the Quidditch match, and he finally kissed her! It was everything that was in the romantic novels she saw her mother read. The room spinned, the earth moved, the heavens sung with joy at the union of the two lovers, and Ginny knew that Harry belonged with her. Ginny knew that everything was going to be alright. Harry was the perfect gentleman. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, unlike her previous encounters with the mundane and desperate. He gave her the sweetest of kisses, always hugged her close to him.

He would give her secret messages in between classes. Cute little sayings about how his love for her burned with the fierceness of the phoniex's flame, and the sort. Who ever knew The Boy Who Lived could be this perfect? With all the tramua in his childhood, Ginny couldn't believed that the Gods would send her anyone so absolutely right. Everything in her world was finally at ease. Friends were becoming closer than ever, Harry was always by her side, and Ginny finally felt what love was.

And then she caught him in the Room of Requirement with CHO CHANG!

The tears stroked harder down her cheeks, the wails silent and carrying with the wind. Ginny knew that her heart would never be the same again. The image of Harry over Cho's body. The sight of the sweat slicked bodies rubbing and panting and touching. The horror of realizing that it was Harry doing those things to her and not to Ginny, the fear that pusled through her as Harry drove into Cho's wanting body over and over again, and the betrayel that Ginny felt as Cho screamed her release was too much to bear. What had she done wrong? Why did Harry do that to her?

"Finally decided to break down , Weasley?" Her sobs instantly stopped as she heard his voice. She could feel him standing over her, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt her nipples instantly harden at his voice. The room seemed to fall silent with his approach, and Ginny could feel her body began to respond in the same nature that he always produced in her. Ginny silently cursed herself for becoming this turned on. For Merlin's sake, he hadn't even touched her yet!

Ginny looked into the silver eyes of the man that took her wounds and stepped on them. The eyes were filled with a light of smugness, the sign that he knew that he had control of her. Ginny scanned over his body, his hair, his eyes, his lips...Everything about him drove her insane. His whole aura spoke volumes about the sexual things he could and would do to her, and it raced through her mind, her body, her soul. She contemplated on hopping up and running away.

"Oh no you don't, Weaslette. I know what you came here for. You're only a few steps away from my room, and I heard your sniveling from my bed. I know what it is that you want." Draco Malfoy sneered down at her, obviously repulsed by her form, but not enough to turn away.

Ginny knew every insult he had for her by heart. So many times he told her how pathetic she was, and drove into her tight body at the same time. So many times he reminded her that he only fucked her out of pity, not of love. So many times he laughed at her about what Potter had did to her, and at the same time he repeated every action that Harry did to Cho. He spat at her and licked her body at the same time. He fucked her hard and merciless, and caressed her body at the same time. So many times Ginny fought with feeling used, dirty, and beautiful and sexy at the same time.

So many times Ginny didn't care. She was broken. She was obsessed.

_I know you know what's exactly on my mind  
I can't help myself, part of how I feel tonight  
_  
"Get up." He commanded, and Ginny did what he said. She looked into his eyes, and a breath escaped his lips as he watched her. He could see it, a brim of the fire that was Ginevra Weasley in her eyes. He could detect the old Ginny brimming on the surface, and it actually struck a nerve in him. He could see the potential of this affair ending with this night. He could tell that Ginny was getting tired of his insults, his abuse, his stragety of control. She was becoming to be more like her old self. Draco could see it.

He actually took pride in seeing how she would hold her head down anytime he walked past her during the day. He smirked when he heard her friends tell her that she wasn't the Ginny they used to know and love. He laughed when her idiotic brother confronted her and demanded to know what in the hell was wrong with her. He rejoiced in the knowledge of his control over her, his role in this game that she, GINNY WEASLEY, agreed to. So this act of defiance, even if it was in her eyes, even for that one second, was not going to do.

Ginny bit at her lip and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Malfoy was really working on her nerves tonight. Her body was ablazed with want. Her cunt soaked through her panties in her gown, and her nipples ached with the want of a hard mouth against them. She didn't want small talk. She came for a good shagging, and that is what she was going to get.

"I'm not going to take your shite tonight, Malfoy. Let's get it over with."

"What?" A hand snatched at her red locks, and Ginny let out a slight shriek at Malfoy's ministrations. Ginny obviously lost her mind. Draco narrowed his eyes at the words that she dared to speak. Did she forget who was in control? Did the game finally switched up? Was it going to end tonight? Malfoy felt boiling anger within him. This bitch came to him, begging him for release, for a way from her fucking problems with her fucking love life, and she had the audacity to try and control things? The game wasn't over. He wasn't done playing yet.

He began to drag her towards his bedroom. " What did you say to me?"

"Malfoy!"

"That will be the only thing you are going to say tonight, Weaslette. Or scream, if I want to be more accurate."

_I won't make excuses I just want you inside baby  
We don't need to talk about no promises.  
_  
The sound of slapping skin radiated through the room, and a haze floated in the atmosphere. The sheets wtangled throughout the room, and the echos of the actions flowed aroudn them. Sounds of pants and moans were heard, and the bed creaked with every push and pull of the movements.

"Fuck me." Ginny pleaded with Draco, reaching her arms up to try and grasp his back, but Draco was too fast for her. He gripped her wrists, and forced them above her head. He leaned in more to her, his cock driving in and out of her cunt in a frenzied rhythm of lust. Her legs flexed on his shoulders, her toes curling. Draco wanted no more intimate contact than what he already had in her. Ginny pissed him completely off. The sex was primitive, but successful. He was giving Ginny exactly what she wanted.

"Malfoy..Oh, Draco..." She gasped, her eyes widening. She said his name, and Malfoy leaned down close to her face. The strain on her lower back became unbearable then, and she let out a cry of pain before glancing back into his eyes. He was holding her down tightly, her legs straining against his shoulders. Her body screamed at her to get out of this position, to regain some kind of control and stop this torture. Draco was gritting his teeth, and his next thrusts were rough and savage.

"What did you say?" He couldn't stand to be this close to her by far. Ginny came to him. She begged him to take her mind off things, and he obliged. He took her into his bed, even though she was a filthy blood traitor. If his father found out, he would be dead meat. She was lower than him on so many levels, and she had the audacity to call him by his first name.

"I didn't...oh please...stop..." Ginny began to cry, the tears flowing as she felt her back scream and howl with pain. Draco cursed himself at seeing her tears. She was already mesmerizing, much to his despise, and she didn't need to give him any guilt trips. Draco lifted her legs down around his waist, offering her minimal comfort. He received a soft sigh of her lips, and he leaned in close to her.

"Better?" He asked her, and Ginny nodded in content. She closed her eyes, and began to daydream as she always did when they were in this situation. She pretended that deep down, Draco actually was making love to her, and not using her body. She wished deeply within her that he would kiss her, something that he never did. She fantasized that he would allow for her to wrap her arms around him and hug him close. She imagined that he would tell her that he loved her. He would be the gentleman that Harry used to be. Ginny's mind laughed at her desires. Her mind shouted at her for her wants. It reminded her that it was Harry who had the soft caresses, and not Malfoy. It was Harry that she desired, and Harry was what Malfoy would never be.

_My Love, My Need Tonight  
I feel so tight  
My love, my need tonight  
Just how I like_

Draco watched her face blossom with complete rapture as she climaxed on his cock, sending his own body into a cascade of jerks and chills. His seed spilled into her for the thousandth time, and he collapsed onto her form, hearing her sob into his chest once again for the thousandth time.

Her actions made him seriously think. Draco had used Ginny's body to the point of no return. He came in her over and over again, and she always came back for more. He forced her into the most grueling of positions, and she moaned in his arms. He called her every dirty, low name in the book, and she lied there and let him ravage her. No matter what he did to her, Ginny always matched in will and strength. Something deep inside even told him that she loved him.

He could let her go.He could actually force Ginny to wake up and give her back her life. He could allow for her to walk out of his room and never call for her again. She would be ruined for everyone else, but some day she would probably find someone to love her. Maybe that idiotic bloke Potter would take her back, after finding out she was being used by Big Bad Slytherin Prince Malfoy, and they would have a happy family together. Ginny would find some small, minuscule piece of happiness in her life. Draco knew that he could do all this for her. All he had to do was let her go...

Draco sighed and rolled over, picking up the girl's night gown and throwing it to her.

"Get out." He didn't watch her as she stood with no hesitation. He didn't speak to her when she dressed quietly and slipped out of the door, stumbling in the darkness of the halls and within her mind and heart. He knew that tomorrow, she would come back. She would stumble through the darkness of the night to find his room, and she would strip and lay naked in his bed and allow herself to feel something even if for a moment.

He could let her go and never call for her again...

...But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys didn't show mercy.

* * *

"Oh Ginny...," A suprised gasp escaped Hermione Granger's mouth as she saw the gril stumble blindly through the dark halls. The patrol was nearly over, with Hermione feeling relief that she was finally getting to bed. Ginny's appearance, however, did all but caused her to scream in shock.

Ginny looked ravaged. Completely abused. Someone had attacked her.

"Ginny! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Her voice frantic, Hermione gathered the girl in her arms, hugging her close. Ginny was like the little sister she never had, so to see her in such a position was unbearable. Hermione scaned every part of her body for marks. Tears came to her eyes when she saw the bites, the bruises, the red welts. Ginny was attacked by someone brutal.

What scared Hermione the most was her eyes. They were glassy and blank, as if she was under the Imperius Curse.

"Ginny! Talk to me! It's Hermione. Say something!" Her face was blank, as if the tramua of the attack sent her mind into complete shock. Hermione found it hard to breathe as sobs welled up in her chest.

"Let me go, Hermione," Ginny could feel the girl sob on her shoulder, and the tears hitting her skin were beginning to bother her. Hermione looked at her with relief as ginny struggled to get out of her grasp. Her mind was finally starting to clear from the sex-induced haze that overtook her brain. Hermione, on the other hand, refused to give her the peace she needed after such a turmulate session.

"Ginny, you have been so strange after your breakup with Harry! i've been trying to talk to you! I told him that you two should try to work it out-"

"Harry doesn't want me. He never will." She said, turning so violently, Hermione stumbled for holding onto her so tightly. Hermione straightened herself up, and she glanced around for a sign of the attacker.

"Ginny, tell me who did this to you. You don't need to wander in the halls. Things like this happen. Talk to me. You can trust me Ginny."

"If I couldn't even trust the love of my life, what makes you thin kI will trust you?" She spat towads her. Hermioen opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny took off in a full blown run.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione had no choice but to follow, and gasped as she found ginny heading towards the Head boy's room. Hermione could feel her sob choke her. She had her suspicions about this. Everytime he walked past her, Ginny became mute, silent. Everytime he glanced over at her direction, it was as if ginny became depressed. Even when he spoke nasty insults towards her, she gazed upon him so strongly it was damn near frightening.

"I have to tell Harry." Hermione said. Ginny was playing with the Devil. The Devil was Draco Malfoy.


End file.
